


Bubbling Excitement

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request on Tumblr: Can you do a Barry Allen with the soulmate plot? The one where you have a map tattooed on your body of their location?</p><p>Could I please get the soulmate au where they have the map on there arm with Barry please</p><p>Hi could I please get the soulmate au, where everyone has the map tattooed on their arm and it acts as a GPS, with Barry if you're not busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbling Excitement

When you were little, your arm was printed with a map, the words  **Fallville, Iowa** being sprawled above a dot. It occasionally changed, as did yours whenever your soulmate was visiting relatives during holidays or at least that’s the only plausible reason that your little mind could think of. Eventually when you grew older,  **Fallville, Iowa** changed into  **Central City, Missouri** . And while the picture of the map changed, it remained in Central City for a certain amount of time. 

 

After graduating from college, you packed up your bags and with well wishes from everyone you knew, you moved to Central City. You took a job at the Central City Museum, becoming a curator. You probably could’ve done any other job but you prefered getting a degree in something history related. You only hoped that your soulmate had the same amount of interest in history as you did- or at least was willing to pretend to. 

 

It was another long day at the museum, you were dusting off a large piece for a new exhibit that would be revealed soon. You backed away carefully and let out a deep sigh, careful that it wouldn’t damage the artifact. Your eyes subconsciously fell onto your wrist where the map design looked really familiar. Your eyes widened before you quickly ran over to your bag, nearly knocking over the artifact when your chair rocked back and forth when you jumped out of it. You managed to catch it in time and let out a deep breath when it was safe. 

 

Your hands searched aimlessly through your messy bag before you found what you were looking for. Though you’ve been here for several years and knew where to go, you’ve kept a map of Central City in your bag. People laughed when they found out it’s existence but you found it to be of good use. After all, the map to your soulmate never said street names or anything just a bunch of lines and the city they were in. 

 

With great difficulty, you finally managed to map the lines to a place on the map. The dot was in the same place you were. You look back and forth between the paper and your skin to make sure. You screeched, attracting the attention of your co-workers. You blushed and dropped your head, trying to slow your breathing. You moved here just to meet your soulmate yet for some odd reason, you still weren’t prepared to. But they were here, and who knows when you’ll recognize their location again. You took a deep breath as you stood from your kneeling position next to your bag and walked by your co-workers, “I’ll be back. Break.” You put someone in charge and avoided their gaze since you were a terrible liar. 

 

When the door closed behind you, you quickly ran off. You didn’t really have an idea but you hoped that running around and seeing who was here would immediately spark on who your soulmate was. There weren’t very many people. It was only 1:30 PM. You didn’t get very far before the owner of the museum spotted you. He called after you, waving you over. You jogged over, glancing around as if your soulmate would pop up and you could go after them. He was speaking to a tall man with brown hair and a boyish grin.

 

“Y/N. Lovely. This is Barry Allen from the CCPD. He's investigating the robbery of the diamond. “

 

You nodded slowly. The diamond had been missing for a few days now and you were wondering when someone would investigate. You held out your hand to the man with a small smile, hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell how much you were shaking anxiously from the thought of missing your soulmate, “Nice to meet you, Barry Allen. I'm Y/F/N Y/L/N. I'm the curator for the exhibit that's coming out next month. “

 

He practically bounced in place as your words sunk in, “The E/N? I can't wait for that to open! I've been waiting ever since they announced it.” He grabbed your hand excitedly, shaking it. 

 

The shake didn't last long because your arm burned at the contact. The two of you sprang away from each other at the pain. You glanced down at your arm to see the name  **Barry Allen** written in cursive under the map of your soulmate's location. 

 

Your eyes snapped up. He glanced at you with an awed expression on his face. You couldn't help the slow smile that graced your face. 

  
“Hey there, soulmate. “


End file.
